My Only Love
by Inque Monroe
Summary: Songfic from Sailor Moon sountrack- goes with My December, Must Read My December First- Angst, Yaoi, Death,


My Only Love- soundtrack of Sailor Moon  
  
Story By: Inque Monroe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song, the characters, or anything else besides my room and my cat  
  
Author's note: yaoi, romance, sap, angst, death, This is the sqeaul to My December another Songfic written by me  
  
:: thoughts ~*~ ~*~ song "" spoken  
  
  
  
~*~ Deep in my soul Loves so strong, It takes control~*~  
  
Trowa thought back to that day, the day when his only love died. :Quatre: Shot back of that day Quatre is laying in the snow, Trowa holding him close, the blood stains the shirt. "Trowa" the last breath is taken, then the silent death comes.  
  
~*~ Now we both know The secrets bare The feeling show~*~  
  
Trowa hides his tears, even years later it still hurts. Driven deeper into his own silence since that day blaming himself for Quatre's death. : Quatre you died because of me, god I love you but what? What did you ever see in me? : Trowa takes out a crumpled picture, the picture is of Quatre, a tear falls on it. : Even years later I can't shake the image of you from my mind dear Quatre why did you have to die; there was no reason in it. :  
  
The Gundam wars are over now hardly any of the pilots keep touch but for some reason knowing the loss Trowa had for he had had his own loss that way, Wufei felt the need to be with Trowa not as a lover but as a brother.  
  
~*~ Driven far apart I make a wish On a shooting star ~*~  
  
" Trowa?" came the concerned voice of Wufei. Trowa looked up eyes slightly watery. A disgruntled "yeah" came from him. " The show is about to begin, you audience awaits! It would be a injustice to disappoint them." Wufei smiled it was hard for him to though.  
  
  
  
~*~ There will come a day Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My Only Love ~*~  
  
Trowa left his tent, the spotlights roamed all over him. He took a bow his mask hiding his face. His tears. His mind only of Quatre for the last two years he could hardly perform anymore but like Heero he learned to hide his emotions and not let them get in his way. : How long can I keep this up? Oh Quatre please guide me! I need you:  
  
~*~ Even though your gone Love will still live on The feeling is so strong My only love My only love ~*~  
  
Wufei turned his face. He couldn't stand it. His brother, his friend Trowa is always so sad, so much more than before. Trowa reminded Wufei of himself when he first lost Nataku. Wufei's eyes opened and he looked up: Nataku: a shot of the fields of Wufei's home. He is sitting there holding his wife. Slowly in his arms she dies. He screams her name in the memory.  
  
Wufei closes his eyes a small tear threatens to fall " Warriors should not cry"  
  
~*~ There will come a day Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My Only Love ~*~  
  
Sudden explosions are heard from around the circus. The people all run. Only Catherine, Wufei, and Trowa remain. A car drives up and a tall mountain man is in the passenger seat. He steps out, " We are sorry to bother you, but which of you are Trowa Barton?" Catherine steps up " Who wants to know?! How dare you just barge in here and then demand to see Trowa! How do you think you are?!" The man stands tall " Oh yes how rude of me to not introduce myself, I am Rashid. I am here on the account of Master Quatre." Trowa eyes flicker up to him. "Quatre?"  
  
~*~ You've reached the deepest part, Of the secret in my heart I've known it from the start My only love ~*~  
  
Shot of the first time Quatre and Trowa met. Trowa's thoughts race,: he was so beautiful so perfect I knew I knew then I'd love him I'd want to be with him forever but I could never tell: Shot of the first time they had kiss they way they had been so in love finally relieved to had told each other. Even the time that they had first made love passed through his mind, it was so special nothing could ever compare to it. Then the morning of his death and the death itself passed through and Trowa could not stop himself from crying, silently.  
  
~*~ There will come a day Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My Only Love ~*~  
  
Trowa stepped up to the man. " I am him, what ever business you have with me take me else where to do it." :I can only hope you will release me from this pain: ran through his mind.  
  
Rashid nodded and they went to car and drove off. They stopped at an abandon warehouse miles from the circus. Rashid and his men chained Trowa to a wall. Rashid came up and spoke, " Mr. Barton we have a law, that any of those who kill one of us shall be killed. Since you are the cause of Master Quatre's death you shall die." The man snapped his fingers and another man with a gun in hand walked up.  
  
Trowa bowed his head " I didn't mean to! " The man with the gun looked angered at Trowa's words " How could you not?!" Trowa's eyes swelled with tears " I didn't" he turned up and yelled " I didn't mean to I love him, I love him, " he quieted down " Quatre." he sobbed.  
  
The man pulled the trigger bringing Trowa almost to death. Trowa looked up and smiled tears coming from his eyes " Thank you.." Trowa gave his last word and breath which was " Quatre"  
  
Rashid turned his head " So it was true, he did love him but none the less Quatre was been avenged maybe now they can find peace..together."  
  
  
  
~*~ You've reached the deepest part, Of the secret in my heart I've known it from the start My only love ~*~  
  
A shot of heaven where Trowa and Quatre lay together in white sheets and shirts. Trowa rest in Quatre arms while Quatre holds him close. " We will never be apart" whispers Quatre, Trowa smiles, its all gone, no more tears no nothing. Just them together forever in love and peace. Trowa turns his face up to Quatre and they tenderly kiss. Trowa says " I love you." Quatre smiles and nods. They hold each other close never to be apart again. " I'll love you forever Trowa, forever, my only love."  
  
~*~ My Only Love~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? For those who are wondering in olden times in Quatre's heritage if a member was killed his death would be avenged so I brought olden laws into the future. That's still how it might have gone. Any Comments? Send to Arseniclullabye@yahoo.com Please read the rest of my fanfics!!! 


End file.
